


Nothing is Ever Black and White

by 0utOfTheDark



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Clint Barton, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, superfamily in the making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0utOfTheDark/pseuds/0utOfTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson enjoys what he does, taking care of kids at the Boys n Girls Club. Despite this, he's been feeling down recently, his love life nonexistent. This changes when he gets to know the parents of his new arrivals, Tony and Steve. First impression not withstanding, they seem like decent characters, who, he thinks like each other more than they realize. Which is a shame, because he soon realizes he's starting to like them both more than friends. Before he can press down these feelings, both their children are kidnapped, Phil in close pursuit. He realizes later that they were kidnapped not only because of their parents particular jobs, but of their secret nature they've kept hidden from him. How will they get out of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Ever Black and White

My name is Phil Coulson, and I’m apart of something big…

 

“Mr. Coulson, he’s being a meanie.”

 

…Apart of a community that needs more people to keep an eye out for the future.

 

“No I’m not. I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Yes, you did”

 

And now, I need to separate two rowdy kids before the LEGO throwing starts.

 

“Gary, sit on this chair. Tabitha, sit over there.

 

Phil points to the chair opposite the table as he directs the boy to the seat closest.

 

“Now, can you tell m-“

 

Gary interrupted. “I didn’t do-

 

With a stern voice, Phil raised a hand, “Its rude to interrupt, I’ve told you this.”

 

Gary quieted, sitting back on his chair as Phil finished his sentence, ”What happened Tabby?”

 

She said pretty fast, “Mr. Coulson, I was playing with the Lego’s, and—and when I made my kali-kal-kalascope-thingy you showed us yesterday, and he wr-wrecked it up.”

 

He paused for a second and looked at Gary, “What happened, Gary?”

 

Gary, pouting on the table, mumbled something intelligible “Gary, it’s rude to talk to someone like that. No one can hear you.”

 

Gary straightens up and says “She was hogging all the LEGO’s for herself, she made the Kaleida-thingy taller than me, it was huge!” he stated, sounding impressed, “but when I asked if I could play with some, she said no, cause I had cooties.” He finished with crossed arms.

 

“I didn’t want to catch his cooties again.” Tabby shouted in his face.

 

“Ok, the both of you know better than this. Time out. Now.” he says sternly. They both protest but Phil was having none of that. Raising a hand, he had five digits up, counting down; seeing this, both kids raced to the time out corner. The life and times of a Boys and Girls Club staff member can be both fun and daunting at times, but working at this for the past 15 years, I’ve picked up a few tricks.

 

Looking towards the sitting kids, he’s noticed a kid he hasn’t seen before at the counter, looking uncomfortable for some reason. As Phil walked to greet the new kid, he froze at the sight of a policeman at the door, walking towards the counter.

 

He had no aversion to the police, but seeing this hunk of hotstuff made Phil see in slow motion. He had a uniform on that showed off all his assets; pants that seemed to form to his butt, and a shirt that looked snug on him, showing off his muscles and sleeves that were rolled up that showed off his biceps. What got to Phil the most was when my eyes zeroed to his face; showing short but incredibly bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, a chin like cut marble, and a smile that could brighten any room. The policeman was mouthing something to his kid, but Phil didn’t catch it.

 

As his focus came back, Phil introduced himself to them, “Hello, I’m Phil Coulson. Welcome to the Boys and Girls Club,” And extended a hand to them, “How may I help you?”

 

The policeman took Phil’s hand in a firm handshake, “Steve Rogers. This is our first time here and I wanted to take a tour of the place beforehand,” he said as he retracted his hand and set it on his son’s head. “This here is Peter, my nephew. There have been issues in the family, so I’m looking after him for a while," he smiles as he puts a hand to Peter's head, "He’s a little shy at first, but one of the brightest kid I’ve ever seen.”

 

Check that, not his son. Doesn’t matter in the long run. I’ll treat Peter as fair as I’ve treated any other. With a smile, he knelled down to Peter’s eye level. “Have you ever been to a Boy’s and Girl’s Club before?” Peter shook his head. “Well then, let me be the first to welcome you. Up high.” Phil raised his hand, expecting and waiting for a high five.

 

When Peter didn’t move, Steve said, “Come on, Petey, you know how to give a high five, right?” Peter hesitated for a second before walking up to the raised hand and slapped it as he jumped. Phil moved his hand to the left and right; both Peter responded to with increased enthusiasm.

 

“Down low” Phil said when it came to full circle. Peter tried to slap the last hand, but Phil moved out of reach. “Too Slow.” He grinned as he put his hand in front of Peter again. Phil kept at it for 5 times before conceding and Peter slapped his hand “You finally got me” Phil stated. At finally slapping the hand, Peter grinned.

 

“There you go! Now, do you want to check out the awesomeness of the club” Phil stated with exaggerated enthusiasm. And got a bigger grin out of Peter. “See those boxes over there? If they’re empty, you can put your stuff in them. Go put your stuff away, so I can show you around, ok?”

 

“Ok,” Peter stated as he rushed over to the cubbies.

 

“No ru- *heh, I’ll tell him later,” Phil said, turning towards Steve, who had such an amused look about him. He turned to Phil, looking curious at him. “What? I have a way with kids. When you’ve got to take care of 200+, you pick up a few icebreakers.” Phil stated with a grin.

 

“No, it’s just… I’ve not seen him that happy in a while. I’ve tried to be there for him, but with haphazard times at work and all…” Steve stated with a sad smile.

 

“Hey,” Phil started, bringing Steve’s attention back to him,  “I can see you care for Peter, and it looks like you’re trying to do what’s best for him, which is more than I can say for some of the other parents here.” Phil deadpanned, then smiled “All’s going to be well.”

 

Steve smiled, and as he grabbed his returning nephew’s hand, Phil noticed his shoulders sagged, like hearing this took some weight off his shoulders. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Now why don’t I show you both around?”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve left after the tour, and I showed Peter to his group after introducing him to Johnny and Ben. They should be good to him, though Johnny is a bit of a hothead.

 

“I DON’T WANNA GO!” someone at the entrance shouted. Phil looked over his shoulder at the noisy kid that was being dragged by the arm by a blonde that could give Hulk Hogan a run for his money. If the fact he’s a little over a head taller than Phil didn’t intimidate him, the muscles concealed over his “Men in Black”-esque suit did. Phil walked to the bickering duo.

 

“You need to stop acting like a brat and behave.” The larger man stated. “You need to spend more time with kids your age.

 

“NO! He just doesn’t want me around anymore!” The kid looked up, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Clint, you know that is not true. He needs to know you’re in a safe place with kids you can play with on his busier days.” The blonde stated.

 

“LIAR!” the kid shouted.

 

Phil needs to intervene or it could turn bad. “Now, now. None of that,” He said with a smile, “Have you ever been in a Boys and Girls Club before?”

 

“NO, I DON’T CARE!” Clint stated.

“No? You mean you don’t like Arts n’ Crafts? We’re making our own Halloween masks.”

 

“NO!”

 

“You mean you don’t like playing soccer, basketball, or dodgeball?” We have camps for all three during the summer and winter breaks.”

 

“No!” Clint said half-heartedly. Phil knew he was waning; now for the closer.

 

“Not even for the Fun Friday’s we have, with a choice of being at the fun house, trips to the water park, and a movie, all happening after lunch?”

 

“F-fun house? You have a fun house?” Clint had a gleam in his eyes as he looks to Phil.

 

Phil grinned. “Yes and no, we rent out, so we switch up the houses a lot of times. Since we have that option, it’s never is the same two weeks in a row.”

 

Clint thinks about this for a second. Then composes himself and says, “I think I’ll like it here. Thor,” he looks to the giant, “I’m sorry, thanks for bringing me here,” before he runs off to explore the area.

 

“Wa-“ Thor exclaimed too late. Sighing, he says, “He can be a handful.”

 

“I can tell. Its all good for now, though we’ll see how he acts with the staff.” Phil says. “It seems this his first time at a Boys ‘n Girls Club. Is there anything I need to know about?”

 

“Just that my employer, Tony Stark would like to enroll young Clint to the club, but we have yet to do the paperwork. Today we were supposed to accomplish that.” Thor explained.

 

“Ok. Though just to let you know, Mr. Stark is to fill out the forms, as he is responsible for Clint. We can’t do anything by proxy, except if he designates you to pick Clint up.” Phil pointed out purposefully. “Clint can check the place out for today, but we need papers signed by closing, before we can accept Clint fully. It’s not a daycare, you know.”

 

“Yes, I’ll inform Mr. Stark of this promptly. I thank you for giving Clint a day to here, though we’ll see if he behaves well enough.” Thor said.

 

“I think he’ll be fi-“ Phil was interrupted as a commotion brewed in the gym. Clint took someone’s hula-hoop and is running away with it. “I gotta go.” Then takes off towards the commotion.

 

As Thor leaves, he gets his phone out, “All is good, sir. We just have to complete one last thing, but for that, you need to meet in person…”

 

* * *

 

 

5 minutes before closing, the last group of kids talk about what they want to do tomorrow, showing off Pokémon cards, and begging the staff to keep playing around.

 

15 minutes after closing, Phil says by to the last staff member as he waits for Peter and Clint’s parents to show up. I take them to watch Adventure Time as we wait for either parent to show up.

 

1 hour later, Phil puts down the phone and sighs for not being able to reach either family. He directs the two to the cafeteria area for a little snack, since its almost dinner.

 

At 9pm, Phil is pissed that they’ve yet to arrive. About ready to blow their phones up with voice recordings, he notices they both show up simultaneously. For some reason, they both looked cautiously at the other, Steve keeping a pointed eye at the one I assume is Tony Stark, while Tony is giving what seemed like an indifference glance but the eyes have a spark of something else. Excitement? That is beside the point at this time.

 

“You’re late. They’ve been waiting for hours.” Phil sternly stated with his signature unreadable face. He wants to see how the respective parents act, before deciding on whether to tell them off for being late.

 

Steve was first to say something, “I’m sorry, work held me up. Some cases have been time consuming, to say nothing of the various meetings held to act against such cases from happening again.” He states while looking at Mr. Stark.

 

All Tony shows is a wide grin to Steve before he turns to Phil. “Tony Stark, apologies for being tardy on Clint’s first day, I had something of a _Minor_ takeover to schedule out,” he says, looking to Steve, and back to Phil, “but unfortunately, it isn’t nearly as done as I’d hope, and need to take care of a ton of kinks to the plans before finalization,” he finishes as Steve glowers at Tony.

 

Phil looks to both of them and sighs, “Ok. From what I understand, you both have time consuming jobs, but that doesn’t excuse you from being so late without notice. I-“ Phil was interrupted by Tony.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Next time I’ll be more prompt an-“ tony stated but was cut short.

 

“Did I say I was finished?” Phil narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. This seemed to gain Tony’s attention and he promptly shut his mouth. Composing himself he continued, “I need a way to contact you should there be an emergency, cause obviously, I’m unable to reach you both otherwise. I will also need to know ahead of time whether or not your kids will be here later than closing. Sometimes there are kids that, due to circumstance, are around long after closing; this way I can make a snack or dinner if you’re this late again.” Phil paused and gave a serious tone to his voice, “But next time I am unable to contact you, there better be a damned good reason for it. Despite what you do, these kids need their parents, and if you can’t handle that, something needs to change soon.” Phil finishes.

 

Tony and Steve were glaring dangerously at Phil. He could have sworn Steve’s eyes glowed a bit and was about to reply, but Tony beats him to it, “Who the fuck are you to preach at me like I’m some kind a kid?”

 

Phil answers with steel in his eyes, “I am a product of broken homes, of families who didn’t have enough time, sense of mind, or capabilities to raise a family. I’ve seen friends who made it out with happy families and others broken due to the fucked up people who should never have been given the opportunity to adopt, much foster children. I care for the well-being of these kids, and will make sure they’re well taken care of, but I am not their parents. You are!” He screams.

 

Both parents had wide eyes at this. Steve was speechless while Tony kept mouthing something like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. But before they could even reply, screams of “Dads” sounded through the club as Peter and Clint ran to their respective dads. They both hugged their children tightly, genuinely happy to see them, as Phil observed. Maybe he went a little to hard on them, but he needed to set the boundaries of what he’ll allow to pass by him.

 

Besides, now they have an extra resource to help them since they seem to be single parents. After composing himself, he spoke to them, “I’ll help anyway I can, but I need to have the knowledge beforehand before I’m able to do anything. That’s all I ask.”

 

They both looked at each other, somewhat sternly, before looking back to Phil, replying “Ok.”

 

‘Huh, I guess they know each other, by the looks of it,’ Phil thought, ‘they must run in the same circles, or something.’

 

All of a sudden Tony laughed, and everyone looked at him weirdly. He stifled his laughter to a chuckle took in a deep breath and asked, “Ok. What do you need?”

 

They both looked to him, and Phil had to smile at this before laying down what he needed from them…

**Author's Note:**

> This will be something of a supernatural fic, so expect vampires and werewolves in the future (along with dumb pop culture references). My 4th project in the making.


End file.
